


关于那身西装

by Heekie



Series: 【澈特83Line】 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 源于取关风波后金希澈出席2019.12.2上海COSMO盛典同款红格子西装的xjb写生活很苦的话 来吃颗糖吧
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 【澈特83Line】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626757
Kudos: 16





	关于那身西装

说起来朴正洙很久没见过金希澈了，获得消息的途径也只有来自SNS的各种路透。他用小号偷偷关注了几个最近频繁营业的前线大粉，认真的给每条路透都点了赞。他反复的刷新，确认了今日份新鲜的澈都看了一遍，才关上手机，准备睡觉。  
可能是冲浪太久了，合上眼睛，金希澈一身厨师服的残影挥之不去，朴正洙突然觉得自己和花瓣似乎也没什么区别，就索性打开手机，干脆把头像也换成了金希澈。

人类最大的谎言就是感同身受，朴正洙再明白不过了。他唯一能做的，只有等待，等待雨霁云开。  
他一定会来找自己。

金希澈清醒过来的时候已经站在朴正洙家门口了。

为什么会在这里？  
他隐约记得被朋友送上了车，司机问他要去哪里。

哦，大概就是从这里出错的——他半梦半醒间说了朴正洙的地址。  
金希澈在要摁下第三位密码的时候犹豫了，踟蹰片刻决定转身离开。

不该打扰他。  
金希澈这么想着。

可是 身后的门开了。

金希澈不知道，按密码的声音惊动了空儿，她伸出小舌头舔了舔怀抱温暖的主人。

会是他吗？  
有些失眠的朴正洙快速披上衣服，抱着百分之一的希望冲到玄关

于是在那人转身离开的时候，朴正洙开门把他拉了进来。

“……”

“我想你了。”  
朴正洙看着金希澈的眼睛，似乎是在等一个答案。  
而回答他的，是金希澈猝不及防拥上来的深吻。

朴正洙被这意料之外的回答弄的措手不及，他把金希澈拽入屋中时紧握的手腕此刻成为了他唯一的借力点。金希澈的手抚摸着他耳后柔软的发丝，舌尖却在口腔里横冲直撞，贪婪的汲取着每一个角落的温暖。  
或许是感觉到朴正洙仅靠着一只手在努力维持平衡，金希澈挣开了他唯一的支点，在他无力支撑而后仰的时候，搂住他纤细的腰枝

终于 彻底的把他拥入怀中。

接下来的事情朴正洙也记不太清了，酒精通过那个七荤八素的深吻钝化了他原本清醒的大脑，记忆也被一个个碎片填满。他记得自己柔软的丝质睡裤被褪到腿弯，上衣的扣子被一颗颗的解开，那人衔住他玉珠般的喉结，舌尖绕着轻轻画圈，继而又乘胜追击，探索每一条因肌肉纹路而产生的支流，亲吻着他月牙般的锁骨，紧实的胸膛，贝齿轻轻撕咬胸前的敏感，又用舌尖来舔舐安抚。  
顺流而下，划过腹肌的每一道支流，刺激通过神经末梢传达至大脑，阻塞了一切的思考活动。  
最后，支流汇聚在腰间，化成滚烫的欲望被金希澈一口吞没。  
柱身被湿润温暖的口腔包裹，酥麻的刺激仿佛是火苗在流动，皮肤在快感的灼烧中渐渐变得粉红，那是欲望的颜色。

金希澈灵巧的舌尖轻扫过凸起的血管，收紧口腔，上下的吞吐，听着朴正洙越来越急促的喘息，纤长的手指探向阴影中的囊袋，反复的轻揉把玩。  
朴正洙努力睁开被不知是泪水还是情欲迷蒙的双眼，看着嫣红的唇瓣将自己整根没入，又缓缓抽出，淋漓的津液顺着嘴角滴落。他伸出手，手指探入爱人柔软的发丝，想要拉扯他离开自己，却又渴望被他更深的吞没。

“啊……澈啊…不行……啊…”

“正洙你听，”  
金希澈托住朴正洙的脸，让他靠近自己的胯间。  
“它说，它想要你”

朴正洙已经无暇眷顾他话语的含义了，大脑早已被牢牢桎梏，刚刚高潮的余韵刺激着他每一个神经末梢——他还渴望更多。  
金希澈早已勃起的欲望燃尽了周遭所有的氧气，滚烫的情欲穿过层层布料的包裹扑面而来。

他不记得金希澈是何时脱掉衣服的了，只记得自己不顾一切的想要拥抱他，想更深更紧密的拥入他的一切。

朴正洙半跪着，用手扶住金希澈粗硬的茎身，慢慢坐了下去。  
因肿胀而格外硕大的头部顶开了泥泞的洞口，在重力的作用下得以完全探入，却被潮湿温暖的内壁紧紧相拥，无法继续向前挺进。

朴正洙吃痛的咬住双唇，双腿紧紧夹住金希澈，摁在沙发靠背上的指节微微泛白。  
金希澈伸出手扶住他的后额，让他低下头来和自己唇齿相接。不再像重逢时那么迫切的诉说满腔思念，而是耐心的慰抚。他轻轻揉着朴正洙的腰窝，刮蹭着他胸前肿胀而挺立的红点，舌尖与舌尖相触，传达的是温柔，以及自己失而复得的归属。

硬到发烫的欲望完全坠入朴正洙的怀抱，滚烫的柱身灼烧着每一寸脆弱又柔软的内壁，撕裂的痛感刺激着大脑，朴正洙低下头看着金希澈，生理性泪水从眼角滑落。

“希澈啊……动一动…求你了”

下身完全的没入，酥麻的快感传遍金希澈全身，湿润温暖的秘境中仿佛暴雨般落下无数个吻，自己那根硬到发疼的欲望在不断的亲吻吮吸下变得更加滚烫。  
他痴迷的捧住爱人的脸，轻轻啄去他眼角的泪痕，腰间愈发肿胀的欲望刺激着他每一个神经末梢，他将肌肉收缩，开始了一次次强有力的顶弄。

“啊啊……别动了……不可以…不可以…啊”

每一次的顶弄朴正洙都感觉自己要被直接送上天堂。敏感的突起被一次又一次毫无怜悯的操弄，唯有炽热的硬物抽出时得以片刻的喘息，可下一次的插入却在重力作用下更加彻底。

朴正洙的口中不断泄出呻吟，却又被金希澈在下一秒撞的粉碎。他将纤长的手指送入爱人开合的唇中，破碎的呻吟变成含混不清的呜咽，津液不受控制的从嘴角溢出，金希澈夹住他柔软的舌头，模仿抽插的动作不停的搅弄，和下身一次又一次彻底的挺入一起

终于 彻底的的拥有了他。

启程上海前。  
“老板，咱今天穿啥？”  
金造小心翼翼的询问着自己的老板，脑内想着老板坚定的指着那双不离不弃的红拖鞋时该怎么办

“去问你家内谁，让她把特儿的红格子西装带过来。”  
“啊？？？？？为什么是那件啊？？？”

“那你就去把我内赤橙黄绿蓝靛紫的运动服拿来，石头剪子布选一套？？？”

“不了不了不了！！！！！我这就去！！”金造祭出拒绝三连，光速逃离现场。

“真傻，为什么一定是那一件？”  
金希澈看着金造着急忙慌跑走的背影

“明明是他的就好啊”


End file.
